1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera device, and more specifically, to a surveillance camera device disposing a temperature/moisture sensor in a cable module located outside a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of image surveillance technology, a surveillance camera device for providing surveillance images could further provide other related information so that a user could know real-time environmental conditions at a surveillance region more clearly. For example, in home care application, the surveillance camera device could have a temperature/moisture sensor installed therein for providing a temperature/moisture monitoring function.
However, since the aforesaid temperature/moisture sensor could be influenced easily by the internal temperature/moisture of the surveillance camera device, the surveillance camera device could not provide accurate temperature/moisture values for the surveillance region (e.g. baby room), so as to limit the practical surveillance application of the surveillance camera device and cause the user much inconvenience in home care monitoring.